Denial
by duvalia
Summary: A spin-off of 'Voyeur' from my "The FNG" series. Gary realizes the 'activity' he witnessed the night before has left a lasting impression.


**A/N: **Dunedain789 mentioned the events in 'Voyeur' tainting Roach's virgin mind and it cracked me up to think that Roach is that innocent.

**Warning! **Mentions of slash.

* * *

Gary stared at the ceiling unable to wrap his mind around what he witnessed yesterday. MacTavish and Ghost were… together? The two of them were so tough, so badass, so not… _gay_. Not that every gay man had to be like the stereotypical depictions characteristic of American movies. He pushed aside the pointless ramblings as he heard a knock at the door. Even if the two field commanders were involved, that didn't change anything in Gary's head. Except maybe explain why Riley was MacTavish's favorite.

"It's open," Gary called out and Ghost walked in donned once again in his usual shades and skull mask, so it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Still relatively new to the task force Gary also wasn't able to pick up anything from his superior's mannerisms.

"Hey Roach, sorry about yesterday." From his tone, Ghost was more amused by last night's events than apologetic. And the fact that he was using that little nickname proved it.

"No, it's my fault. I should've just shown myself when you two stumbled in," Gary uttered quietly unable to meet Riley's gaze. He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"About that…"

"Yeah, don't worry. I can keep my mouth shut," Gary reassured him. "Besides it's not any of my business what you do in your free time."

"Don't you mean who?" Ghost teased. The FNG immediately felt his face go red. "John and I aren't worried about that. We know you're a good guy." Even if he couldn't see the lieutenant's face Gary knew the man was holding back a laugh. "Why so uptight Roach?"

"It's… nothing," Gary managed, his thoughts still a jumble in his head. _I should really stop answering to that title._

"You know something about me, it's only fair to let me know something about you." The sergeant knew that despite Ghost's teasing tone the man was really there for him if he needed someone to talk to. He also knew that the lieutenant wouldn't pry if Gary didn't wish to talk about it. "So?"

"I don't know. It's just…" Gary trailed off. He felt his face heat up again but for once in a long while it wasn't due to the man in front of him.

Ghost raised an eyebrow in interest, the action unseen behind the reflection of his sunglasses. It was obvious that whatever was bothering Roach wasn't too serious an issue, but still big enough to require so much of the man's attention.

"When did you-"

"What? Find out that I was a queer? I honestly don't think of myself as gay, but if I'm fucking John, I can't be straight now, can I?"

Gary rolled his eyes as Ghost rambled on, already used to the talkative man despite his short time with the 141. "I wasn't asking that, but never mind."

"Wait. If you weren't-" Riley paused and Gary could almost see the light bulb go off in the man's head. "No way, mate." A subtle movement behind the skull printed masked informed Gary of the smirk now gracing his superior's face.

"No. I'm not a virgin," the sergeant muttered putting that thought to rest.

"So… I ask again. What's bothering you?"

"Yesterday… uhm… made me realize something."

"Fell in love with my sexy accent did you?" the teasing lilt once again present.

"Actually it was that sexy ass of yours that the captain also seems to love so much," Gary retorted dully. A sudden knock at the door and a yell of "It's open!" by Gary cut short any comeback the lieutenant had, if any. _Aren't I the popular one today? _

Archer walked in, pleased to have finally found the XO. "Sorry to interrupt, but the captain's looking for you sir," the sniper stated addressing Ghost. "He should be at the firing range."

'Thanks for letting me know. Tell him I'll be there after I'm done dealing with Roach," Ghost replied to which Archer nodded, clearly confused, before he turned to leave. Riley shifted his attention back to Gary who seemed to be glaring daggers at the sniper as he watched him leave. "What's this?"

"What?" The casual shift in the sergeant's demeanor indicated to Ghost that his subordinate's action had been involuntary. Gary honestly seemed to not have realized the killing look he'd been shooting their little messenger.

And just like that…

… everything clicked into place.

"You're jealous."

"Huh? Of who?"

While Archer wasn't some 'raging homosexual' as some might say, the man was known to be a little freer with his actions… at least with a certain curly haired sniper that Ghost was rather fond of himself. Although Riley's affections were strictly platonic.

Ghost stood, getting ready to see what John wanted with him now. "Come see me when you get over your denial and maybe I'll introduce you two," Ghost stated cryptically. "Meanwhile, you should be a little more subtle with those death glares."

Gary let the man leave and collapsed onto his bed to mull over Riley's parting words. He once again stared at the ceiling, the sound of an Irish lilted voice the only thing now flowing through his mind.**

* * *

**

**A/N:** For those of you who don't know, Roach's (and Archer's) curly haired obsession is Alexander "Stray" Kennedy, slave to… I mean creation of fellow author, A Kiss For A Kill. Also several references to her oneshot series "Casualties" (go read it!). Used with permission. In return, she gets free advertisement XD

When I wrote 'Voyeur' I fully intended for Roach to be straight, but my muse took me elsewhere for this story. I'm just slashing and stealing everything nowadays, aren't I? Badass!Soap fic coming next, I promise.


End file.
